BlankBlood: Apotheosis
by Talos Angel
Summary: A fanfiction about a freeware game called Blankblood, but it has no category here. Ryoko and Nana go on an adventure of friendship, love, loss, and revenge! WARNING: Brutal Content Advisory. I didn't make he game, just this fanficton about it.
1. Chapter 1: Imperishable Bond

AN: I decided to write this fanfiction to celebrate the ending of my finals period, so don't worry...I'll get back to chance of eternity soon enough! Also, this fanfiction is about a freeware game Alice showed me a few days ago called _Blankblood, _it's pretty hard, but pretty fun! It's also very bloody, so don't let the kids play it. I didn't make _Blankblood, _only this fanfiction about it. If you ever run into the guy who made it (I forget his name at the moment,) say "Hi" for me!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

~Talos Angel, Fanfiction-Writing Yukkuri~

BLANKBLOOD: APOTHEOSIS

CHAPTER ONE: IMPERISHABLE BOND

-Ryoko Youko was being strangled by a snake monster; the bastard snuck up on her in her sleep. "Let go of me you overgrown limbless squamata!" Youko screamed as she bit and punched the serpent-like creature. "No!" The snake shouted back as it continued to strangle the girl.

Then the snake got shot.

-As the reptile's head went soaring off from the impact of the bullet, sailing through the air with a trail of red behind it, Youko looked over at the direction the bull came from; sure enough, there stood her best and only friend in the whole entire universe, Nana Maskai. She stood there in full uniform, her purple hair glistening as youthful smile appeared on her undying face.

"Having fun there, Ryoko?" Nana chuckled as she holstered her Makarov, helping the blue-haired swordswoman brush the dead snake off of her.

"I wouldn't dare start without you, friend!" Ryoko laughed as she gave Nana a big hug.

-They were absolutely inseparable ever since they first met in Vietnam over a year ago; Ryoko was a mercenary sent there to investigate some kidnappings that had occurred in the area. It was in the factory of a psychotic drug lord that Ryoko had found the bewildered Nana in one of the holding cells. She was clearly frightened, as evident from her violent shivering, her tear-filled eyes, and her pee-stained skirt. Ryoko couldn't just leave such a frightened, innocent girl for dead, so she punched the guard out and took his keys in order to free Nana. The frightened girl clung to Ryoko like a bivalve clings to an undersea rock. Ryoko hugged her back and whispered "everything will be okay, I promise!"

The two have been best friends ever since, and they've only grown closer and closer with each mission they went through.

-Nana vowed that she would get stronger so the incident would not happen again, so she took the guard's gun, a 1967 Makarov, and began to target practice with it at Ryoko's house so that one day she would be a great sharpshooter.

"Maybe I can save you from a bad guy one day!" Nana chirped cheerfully.

"Then we'd be even, all right!" Ryoko laughed back.

-Ryoko realized right as Nana saved her from that snake that she already had made it even with her; in fact, Ryoko felt as though she owed Nana. She remembered all of those missions where they stayed close together, all the monsters they killed together...all the junk they found together...pretty much everything they did together...

...It was right then that Ryoko realized she was in love with Nana.


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

CHAPTER TWO: ACCIDANTS HEPPEN!

"Nana! I have something to tell you!" Ryoko shouted anxiously as she chased after her sailor-uniform clad best friend.

"It can wait until AFTER we take down the base, silly!" Nana giggled as she put her index finger on Ryoko's lip in the most innocent and adorable way imagnable.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Ryoko sighed; she stared into Nana's soft, bluish-green eyes, as they seemed to draw her in the way a siren's call draws in sailors. Nana softly licked her own lips...oh how she licked her lips the way Cleopatra must have when tempting Mark Anthony and Constantine into fighting each other...there was just no way in hell anybody who has a soul could possibly say "no" to that. The way she crossed her legs as she swayed back and forth...Ryoko was _convinced _that some government somewhere made it a controlled substance, as she could feel herself growing more and more aroused by the second.

"You comin'?" Nana asked in a sincere tone, apparently unaware of Ryoko's hormone-driven euphoria.

"Y-yes," Ryoko finally responded nervously, "I'll take point since I have the knife!"

-The two girls rushed on ahead into the mysterious laboratory that mission control told them to investigate; apparently, some weird monsters were running out of control, and if left unchecked, they could spill into the surrounding forest and cause severe environmental damage, then go into the nearby town and wreak havoc upon the people there. Ryoko wanted to spend more time with Nana, but she knew that this was an important message, so she had no time to waste.

-The lab was a large, mysterious complex, looking vaguely like a Metroid game. This lab, however, was not in space; it was dangerously close to home, and had to be dealt with ASAP. The complex was a sprawling maze of gray metal walls, with tables that had strange chemical experiments with test tubes, hotplates, and all sorts of other things scattered about. Each station had an ominous large, computer monitor next to it, with data figures on it that made no sense at all to Ryoko or Nana.

That is when the girls found their first enemies; several blobs of gray-coloured pseudo-liquid!

-There were no words exchanged between the girls; they immediately got into fighting. The blobs lashed in a sinister way at Ryoko, but she hacked and slashed them apart the way an explorer clears her way through thick foliage with a machete; fast and merciless. As Ryoko stopped to catch her breath, she noticed three of the blobs leap out at her, faster than she could possibly react.

Too bad for them Nana shot them faster than she could react as well.

"Thanks again, Nana," Ryoko cheered, "I have no Idea where I would be without you!"

Nana blushed, "Aww...you KNOW I wouldn't be here without you, either!"

The girls stared into each other's eyes for just a second before a second wave of monsters came; this time, they were gray-coloured blobs shaped sort of like Left 4 Dead hunters.

"Do they SERIOUSLY think this will be enough to take us down?" Ryoko jeered, full of confidence as she charged for them.

-The hunterblobs leapt on top of Ryoko almost immediately, and began to pummel her senseless with their fists. As Ryoko slashed and stabbed back, she heard a sound that she hoped to God she would never hear; Nana screaming in pain and terror!

"LET GO!" Ryoko screamed desperately, fighting back the monsters more fiercely than ever before. She managed to shake the creatures off, and stabbed them all to death, only to find more of the creatures pounding Nana into the ground! Ryoko screamed as she charged as fast as she could, swinging her knife like a cyclone. She sliced and diced the creatures on top of Nana in a desperate attempt to free her. What she saw broke her heart. "My God," Ryoko gasped, "Nana! Please tell me you're OK!"

Nana didn't speak any audible words; she was too badly mauled by the creatures to move her mouth properly. Her bloody eyes filled with tears as she reached to touch Ryoko's cheek...she knew she was not going to make it.

"Please, Nana! We'll contact a hospital or something, you'll be OK!" Ryoko tried to gently lift the mangled body of Nana, but she shook her head, and began to slip.

"NO! Nana! Please! I need you! You need me!" Ryoko sobbed as she clenched the mortally wounded Nana to her face, and lightly pressed her lips against Nana's. They felt cold...too cold...

She was dead.

-Ryoko sat, with Nana's corpse in her hands. Tears flowed from her eyes the way a hard Miami summer rain pours down in hurricane season. "Nana," Ryoko cried, losing herself, "I wanted to say 'I love you!'" She clenched Nana tighter, "I love you, Nana! You're my only friend! My only one! Period!" Ryoko caught a glimpse of some of the monsters out of the corner of her eye, and her emotion turned from sorrow to irrestrainable rage.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!" She screeched as she tore through them the way a 5-year-old tears through Christmas Wrapping. The hunterblobs squealed extremely loud and high-pitched; this was one of the most painful ways any of them died, since they were getting their lambs sliced off, and then left to die of starvation and blood loss; their cries for food and blood growing weaker and quieter to the ears of their new nemesis.

Yet...Ryoko still felt unsatisfied; She killed the beasts that took her only friend, yet at the same time, her only friend was dead...and the rest of the monsters in the lab were still loose. They were all going to kill innocent girls like Nana...they were all going to make more girls like Ryoko sad and lonely...they all...deserved to die horribly!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hive

CHAPTER THREE: THE HIVE!

-Ryoko dashed down the metallic hallways, and they turned to more cool-blue, hallways. She heard the dripping of liquid, as if from some leaking pipes, but there were none in sight. Ryoko herd some buzzing, as if from a type of insect.

"Filthy arthropods," Ryoko thought grudgingly to herself, "I ought to squash them like bugs!"

-As Ryoko turned the corner, she saw the next few monsters were actually gigantic tarantula-killing wasps. Ryoko has heard of these bugs before; they would sting the tarantula to death, then lay their eggs in its body, so the larva could eat them from the inside out upon hatching.

This time, they were the size of human beings.

-Ryoko reminded herself that her friend, Nana was killed by the foul beasts created by the same sinister entity. These bugs had to pay with their lives, whether or not they committed the foul deed. It was part of her mission anyway...no...it was part of her destiny.

-The giant wasps were floating and buzzing about this area of the complex, blissfully unaware of the enraged frontier justice that they were within seconds of receiving. One of the wasps finally noticed something with its antennae after Ryoko darted from corner to corner; there was something in their hive that wasn't a wasp. Before the wasp could emit the pheromes that would alert the other bugs of Ryoko's presence, the girl sliced off both of the evil creature's antennae, causing the beast to squeal in pain and shock. This, however, alerted the attention of other wasps.

-"Bring it on you sons of bitches!" Ryoko screamed as she readied the stinger of her victim like a spear. As the wasps flew in, she removed the tip of the stinger, and threw it. The stinger hit one of the other wasps in the eye, causing it to squeal an agonizing squeal as it crashed into the other wasps, knocking them to the ground. Ryoko pulled out a Molotov cock and threw it at the wasps, causing them all to burn slowly and painfully.

"Crash and burn!" Ryoko chuckled to herself.

-Ryoko saw the wasp queen just up ahead...but now she didn't have any wasps to guard her. Ryoko got a big grin on face as she withdrew another wasp's stinger, and lurched towards the wicked mutant insect. The queen screeched in fear, and emitted tons of pheromes to attract the other wasps, but they were dead, so there was nothing that they could do. The angered mercenary girl lifted the stinger as high as she could, then brought it down as hard as possible into the queen's seminal receptacle duct. The wasp queen let out a terrifying screech as bug blood spewed forth from the brutally injured abdomen of the massive insect.

"Did I penetrate your hymenoptera too hard?" Ryoko giggled with rage.

-Ryoko withdrew her knife, and decided to put an end to the wasp brooding abomination. With one massive, swift thrust to the back of the bug's head, she penetrated the foul thing's cerebral ganglia...but the creature still lived. she then ran her knife down the head, to the thorax, then back to the abdomen, leaving a blood-spewing crease as she went along. When she was done, she stomped on the insect's back, causing one anguished scream after another before the queen was split directly in half, putting an end to her and her evil brood.

That's one monster brood given the flyswatter, but there are still several broods of foul beings that still live and threaten the town and forest...and that really bugs Ryoko!

A.N: Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter, but I got distracted since some people are visiting my house. Don't worry, it's not Gilfred or anything...these people just want to help! Bee sure to watch for the next chapter, and thanks for your time and consideration!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

~Talos Angel, the fanfic-writing yukkuri~


	4. Chapter 4: Pitcher Problems

CHAPTER FOUR: PITCHER PROBLEMS!

-Ryoko ran further through the hive, and later encountered an area of the complex that was covered in green pants and vines. Ryoko noticed that there were many moor creatures here; this time they looked like pitcher plants with legs. The pitcher plants stalked about the chamber with a hungry, sinister look about them. Ryoko snuck through some brightly coloured bushes, carefully observing the plants to see what the best way to strike would be.

One of the pitcher plants managed to sniff her out anyway.

-Ryoko did a blackflip, and dodged the plant monster's bite attack. She drew her knife, and leapt for the beast, slicing it in half, pouring its digestive enzymes all over the ground. The other pitcher plants got ready, opening their mouths and charging full speed. Ryoko was ready for them; she jumped high into the air, and dropped a bomb down at them, landing in one of their mouths. after one second, the bomb exploded, showering all of the other pitcher plants in digestive fluids, causing them great pain as they scurried about, panicking.

"You guys are a pain in the acid!" Ryoko sighed, moving to fight the overlord of the pitcher plants.

-The plant overlord was a massive pitcher plant monster, made sessile by the thickets of vines and overgrowth anchoring it to the ground like a mafia victim tied to an anvil and tossed into the river. the plant dripped acid from the ceiling in hopes of ensnaring any unlucky mercenary who happened to chance across it. There was no doubt; this plant was a living trap, and the little mousey Ryoko needed it to spring on itself.

-Ryoko grabbed a long, firm vine on the ceiling, and swung down, kicking the pitcher overlord in the mouth, then landed behind it and stabbed it in the back; a white sap poured out all over Ryoko's knife.

"At least it isn't angio-sperm." Ryoko thought, shuddering at such an Idea.

-The pitcher plant overlord was infuriated; it swung and thrashed its vines about the way a child with a blindfold attempts to destroy a piñata. Ryoko readied at her chance; she held her knife in both hands, and waited for the biggest vine to head for her! As the vine reached for her, she batted it away with the blunt end of the knife, causing it to crash into a pillar, causing it to fall over and crush the pitcher overlord, causing it to moan in pain as it bled sap profusely all over the ground.

"You may have thrown some fast balls," Ryoko sighed, "But I hit a home run right there!"

The mutants now definitely had the disadvantage, but Ryoko was not done with them...not until Nana was avenged and the forests and towns safe from their attack.

(A.N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but y'know...holidays, people, that sort of thing. I got Bioshock recently, so I might write a fanfiction about that after I finish this and chance of eternity. Don't worry, this wasn't meant to be THAT long of a fanfiction.)


	5. Chapter 5: Robotic Rucuss

CHAPTER FIVE: ROBOTIC RUCUSS!

-The vine-covered walls of the complex faded as Ryoko ran deeper inside, noticing that instead there were all sorts of gadgets; pistons, wires, lights, and all the works on the walls instead; clearly the most up kept and new part of the complex. Ryoko apprehensively drew out her stainless steel bowie knife; this was likely going to be the absolute toughest part of the mission yet.

-Ryoko chanced across a very large room, full of what appeared to be large man-shaped piles of moving stone. Strangely, these golems seemed to ignore Ryoko. She waved at them, shone a light at them using the knife, but they continued their endless patrol, like a regiment of British palace guards.

"Giving me the cold boulder, eh?" Ryoko quirked.

-As soon as Ryoko dropped to the floor, however, the golems turned their attention straight towards her. It seems that they did not have eyes, but rather, they sensed movements through the ground. The large stone bodies slowly began to lurch their way towards Ryoko as she made her move; she dashed and quickly jumped past the large stone goliaths before their arms could even react fast enough to stop her.

"You guys are dumb as a rock," Ryoko remarked, "and slow as one, too!"

-Soon enough, however, Ryoko encountered a large robot in an even bigger metallic chamber. The robot looked like a massive spider, and it had drills, claws, and machine guns on each of its eight massive legs. It's moth composed of spinning buzz saws, spinning hungrily as the metal beast turned its attention to Ryoko. The monster flashed its many glaring red lights as it fired out a small fleet of missiles at Ryoko. Ryoko, however, was too fast, and she leapt out of the way before they could hit her.

"Your MISSles just MISSED!" Ryoko laughed triumphantly.

"Okay okay! I'm back! GEEZ!" A familiar voice called from within the metal hull; it was Nana!

"Nana? You're alive?" Ryoko could not believe it!

"Yes," Nana replied, "I was going to tell you that I already defeated the boss after I respawned at the previous save point after fiddling with you a bit, but your puns get really annoying after a while!"

"But I thought you were really dead," Ryoko protested, "You should have said something earlier!"

"We can talk after the mission is over," Nana sighed as she got out of the massive robot armour, "For now, we've got to bomb the shit out of this place!"

-Nana hit the self-destruct button on the mutant compound, causing many loud, annoying alarms and red lights to start flashing. The girls jumped on the nearest motorcycle, and proceeded to drive for the facility exit. Their escape, however, was interrupted by only one of the most hideous blobs of wire imaginable. The wire began to chase their motorcycle as they sped for the emergency exit. Nana pulled out her gun, and fired two rounds into the mass, but that did nothing.

"Now what?" Ryoko asked, the concern in her voice growing.

"We wait." Nana calmly replied.

-As their motorcycle went crashing through a window, the massive tendril monster got caught in the shards, and left limp and helpless as the enormous blast of the exploding base, which destroyed whatever was left of the mutant threat.

What happened afterwards? I'm not quite certain, although I believe it did involve a baseball bat and some loud noises.

THE END

P.S: Sorry I didn't update in such a long time, but next I will finish Chance of Eternity before starting anything else new.


End file.
